All The Nevers In Life
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A parody based on the State Farm Insurance commercial, featuring Daring Charming and Apple White! And it's about (you guessed it), all the nevers in life!


**"All The Nevers In Life"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or State Farm Insurance. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I was inspired by the State Farm Never commercial, I'd figured I do my own spin on it, but this time, it features Daring Charming and Apple White. So enjoy!**

* * *

Daring Charming was at poolside with his friends Sparrow Hood and Hunter Huntsman when he saw Apple White in that smoking hot red bikini. She suddenly gave out a wink at Daring as he turned to his friends with a smirk.

"I am never getting married." He smirked.

"Never?" Hunter raised his eyebrow.

"Guaranteed." Daring nodded while scoffing.

* * *

Daring was at the Village of Bookend's local jewelry store, gazing at a wedding ring which was given to him by it's jeweler. He couldn't wait to put it on his future queen.

"You picked a beautiful ring." The jeweler replied.

"Thank you." Daring nodded. "It's shinier than my teeth combined."

* * *

Daring and his new wife Apple were busy sitting inside a jet airliner when they were constantly being annoyed by a child sitting behind them. Feeling a bit agitated, Daring sighed and turned to Apple.

"We're never having kids." He replied.

"Tell me about it." Apple nodded back.

* * *

Apple was laying down on a hospital bed, breathing and panting for her life. Apparently, it was signs that she was pregnant. Trying to calm her down, Daring comforted her with a whisper.

"Okay, Apple..." He said, caressing her forehead. "Breathe."

* * *

Daring and Apple were now shown living in a roomy apartment with their new daughter, Dove. They were busy spending quality time over some lunch, while Apple was getting used to this atmosphere.

"Oh, I just love living here!" She squealed.

Hearing this from her, Daring turned to their child and replied:

"We're never moving to the suburbs."

* * *

Fast forward, Daring and Apple were now moving into a very royalistic neighborhood, filled with castles and whatnot. Meanwhile, they saw Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella drive by with a silver carriage. The two managed to honk at Daring, who was busy cutting bushes with the sword.

"Hey Daring," Hunter smirked. "What's up?"

"We're never getting one of those." Daring said to Apple while pointing at the carriage.

* * *

Not too long ago, Daring squeezed the sponge full of soap, and placed it around their newly bought silver carriage. He started scrubbing non-stop in order to make the carriage shine like his pearly smile.

"Oh, this is hell..." Daring rolled his eyes.

* * *

Daring was in the hallways, trying desperately to scrub all the drawings their daughter did on the wall. Meanwhile, Apple (who was now wearing a ponytail) came downstairs with the laundry hamper and had a smile on her face.

"We are never having another kid..." Daring groaned at her.

"I'm pregnant!" Apple exclaimed while walking by.

* * *

Both Apple and Daring were now resting by their kids while the movie was watching. He managed to shoot a look to her daughter (who was resting next to Apple), and back to his newly born, yet nearly grown-up 5-year old, Ross. And it was all with a smile, thinking it was worth it to live a life as royal as this.

After taking it all in, he managed to whisper at himself with yet one final smile:

"I'm never letting go..."

* * *

 **Yeah, I gotta admit it was a little bleak, but if imagined like this, it would be funny. But still, I hope you loyal Dapple fans enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh, and that commercial was awesome too, especially the heart-warming scene at the end. I suggest checking out on Youtube. It's worth it.**

 **The reason why I decided to name Daring and Apple's kids Dove and Ross? Well, they're named after my favorite actress and actor, Dove Cameron from "Liv and Maddie" and Ross Lynch from "Austin & Ally". To be honest, I ship them to death. Sure, I know they're taken, but I just think they look adorable together. Plus, my friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 ships them as well. Deep down, I even think Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron may exactly look like real-life versions of Daring and Apple. I can soooo totally see it.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, everybody! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
